


多重世界

by Qirunwei



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Multiverse, domestic murderers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: 内森·李奥波德能看见他一生可能踏上的无数条不同道路。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：谁规定说不能发第一人称的文来着？我可不知道。  
> 文中提及的迈克与巴伦杰都是内森的哥哥。佩格是迈克的妻子。汤米是狄克的弟弟，阿兰是他哥哥，安娜是母亲（注1）。  
> 如果你读完后一头雾水，不好意思。我无话可说。

有时，我们不会被捕。我会穿另一套西装、买一副更普通的眼镜、或是在尸体被发现前就意识到眼镜丢了，从而能够及时补救、掩盖我们的行踪。

成功避开嫌疑后，我常选择与亚伯去欧洲旅行。狄克会去墨西哥、亚拉巴马、纽约，或是干脆北上回到夏洛瓦。勒伯夫人听说有绑架犯在逃，自然不愿她的孩子离家太远。我们互通书信、游赏美景，各自与不可能再次相遇的当地人发生露水情缘

当我在开学前几周回到芝加哥，他会出席家里为我举办的接风（同时也是送行）聚会。我在浴室里为他口交。他高潮时喘息不止，双手纠缠在我的发间。我尽数吞咽——在旅行时我学会了这一技巧，早就等不及要与他分享。

他赠与我一套独一无二的文具，反复叮嘱我离家期间要给他写信。他一遍又一遍地想要为我的健康、我的天才、还有我平平的相貌干杯。有时我的兄弟们会让他走开，但更多的时候他们只是大笑着拍拍他的后背，问我“离了他你可怎么办”。

但这一次，他并未真的离我而去。他一心只想着逃离芝加哥、逃离家族的监视，没有别的清晰目标，就跟着我的步伐去了哈佛。每次争吵，我们都威胁对方说要搬出合租的公寓，但我们都不是能够忍受独居的人，于是这威胁从未兑现。一旦生活在了一起，我们便渐渐不再那么严格地按契约行事。我把更多文学作品介绍给狄克，向他澄清同性关系自从人类历史之初就存在，告诉他不应因为自己与芸芸众生不同而感到羞耻，反而应该自豪。反倒是我自己一直无法完全接受这一点，但随着交际圈扩大、结识更多嗜好相同的人，我的不安也渐渐淡去。直到有一天，隐藏不再必要，我们都开始放松下来。

当然，也有狄克拒绝了我的情况。若是他发现自己喜欢女人远胜于男人，或是他谁也不想要，而又无法忍受我对他无时无刻的贪婪。我尽可能无视这些可能性。虽然比牢狱和死刑要好上不少，但他的枕边人不是我、家庭里没有我的位置。我不愿在这样的想法上停留太久。除此以外，我们的关系也有变得不稳定的时候。两人的欲望互相矛盾，勒索与暴力充斥其中。我手持通往他身体的钥匙，但他的心灵却拒我于门外。我一边袖手旁观他的痛苦，一边攥紧还能从他那里强行得来的一丝一毫，害怕一放开手就会失去一切。说我是个浪漫主义也好，但我宁愿两人都接受自身与众不同的取向，也不愿他为别的女人，或是更甚，别的男人离开我。

鲍比的尸体一旦被发现，与他相关的每一条新闻、每一封报告我们都要及时阅读。因为案子不大，波士顿报纸上只刊登了一两篇相关文章。我们设法求着家里把芝加哥的报纸寄来。最终，案子因证据、动机都不足而归了档。时间磨去了细节，鲍比从大多数人的记忆中消失，只能成为警方卷宗的一项数据、家庭悲剧的谜题。

通常不到一年，我们就会再次出手。课业与舞会变得无聊。我们都想真正成就完美的犯罪。狄克的目标是要把赎金拿到手。我渴望前所未有的刺激，好让狄克为我意乱情迷。我最钟情的一个世界里，狄克被我说服，允许我尝试诱人的禁忌——食人。第一次下手，我向他提议以安全为重，选择不知名的猎物。我们没索要赎金，连他的名字也没过问，只是一位独自在乡间步行的少年。他看上去比鲍比大几岁，具体年龄说不准。这次我们选择用了绳子，天黑后把他的尸体带回了公寓。狄克主要负责分切，我掌厨。第一道菜是用男孩的腿肉做成的。味道鲜美，让我食髓知味、无法自拔。狄克见我也终于也和他一样沉迷于犯罪，变得欣喜若狂。这之后他把绑架、赎金、折磨、抛尸的过程计划得一次比一次详尽缜密。我则尝试起不同的烹饪方法，再将受害人呈上餐桌，邀我们毫不起疑的同事与友人品尝。得手后兴高采烈，感觉自己无所不能。

说归这么说，最后往往还是难逃牢狱之灾。或是猎物逃脱，或是赎金计划出漏洞。还有我最喜欢的情况：狄克落下了他的眼镜，最终追查到我们身上。这时媒体的报道往往更胜1924年的那场听证会，因为我们都已学业有成，或已是业界的佼佼者。受害人也累计更多，相应的庭审时间也更长。为时已晚，达罗已经不在，只得请别的律师。判决通常是电击死刑或是送往精神病院，也有无期徒刑、不得假释的时候。我们往往被分送不同的地点。我不喜欢多想这些可能性。

然而也有许多可能性里我们不再杀人，而是继续半心半意地入室盗窃、放火、破坏公园里的雕像。但最终这些小偷小摸也会停止，我们转而专注于学业，潜心研究鸟类学与历史、广交朋友。狄克在不同领域小试身手，最后决定教书。他十分擅长授课，学生们都对他赞不绝口。他仿佛有种本能，总能发现让每个学生一点就通的诀窍，再对症下药。我要是在同一个领域停留太久便会觉得无趣，于是不断地学习法律、神学、生物、医学，直到文凭堆成了山。狄克嘲笑我永远毕不了业，但也只是随口说说，因为他成了老师，也总是待在学校里。

我们两人同居后，即使分开，也再也不会超过几个月。大多数情况下，两方家庭都不会过问。我在迈克和阿兰家里看见过讨论人类性取向的书籍，不过他们闭口不谈，我们便也不大张旗鼓。后来，狄克打定主意要写本有关内战的书。开始初期研究的时候我鼓励他去和我兄弟迈克聊聊。迈克热衷于美国文化历史的收藏和研究。他俩一拍即合，一冬天都窝在一起，到镇上探索史迹、标出战斗地点和复杂的家庭族谱。尽管迈克帮了大忙，但狄克想要列他为合著者时，不论怎样央求都被他拒绝了。最后只得在书中向迈克致敬，称他为“不可或缺的合作者，最好的朋友与兄弟”。

我通常与安娜走得比较近。大多数夏天我们都会回去夏洛瓦看望她。我喜欢开车载她去各处办事，一同在树林里漫步。她会给我讲当年如何建造农场和学校，如何把四个儿子拉扯大的故事。年龄大了以后，新故事变得少了。但仅仅是与她相处、听她翻来覆去讲同一件事也让我心神安宁。我和狄克的父亲都比这一次活得更久些（注2）。然而他们本就年老体衰；不等我们满三十岁，他们往往已经离开人世。不过巴伦杰-李奥波德-勒伯大家族可不缺被我和狄克宠坏的侄子侄女们。这其中就有迈克与佩格的孩子。教书与研究之外，狄克还喜欢漫画——侦探小说之后一新兴趣。有时他会给孩子们画上六页、八页漫画；很快他就成了叔叔伯伯里最受欢迎的那一个。这一来，孩子们常常在暑假或父母度假期间过来与我们同住。那些纵情欢笑的夏日时光总让我与狄克醉心其中。

在我最喜欢的几个世界里，汤米从未搬去夏洛瓦，从未得知他哥哥险些犯下的终极背叛。他会进入法律界、银行业、销售，一生都与狄克十分亲近。汤米的长子一出生，他便邀请狄克与我到夏洛瓦去。艰难多舛的孕期过后，他们一家正在此修整。到达后，汤米把狄克拉到屋外交谈，我怀抱着熟睡的婴孩与他的妻子聊天。认识孩子们仍是我最大的快乐。他们喊我“内特叔叔”，还叫我“鲁斯”和“击球好手”——这两个是听他们父母叫我“宝贝”之后想出的绰号（注3）。我一只手轻抚小家伙后背。刚刚出世，这个家庭最年轻的一员正在我腿上睡得香甜。和汤米进屋时，狄克的眼光投向了我，于是我小心翼翼地把孩子交还给他母亲。

我跟随他到屋外，一同沿着林间小路漫步。直到暮色降临，他转身抓住我的手，眼里闪着泪：“他们要给孩子起名叫理查。”那一晚他在我怀中啜泣，久久不能止住。他从来只字不提，但我想象他也能感受到在我们被捕的那些世界里，汤米的生活从此支离破碎。或是那一春日我们正巧看见他走在放学路上，于是放过了鲍比转而选择汤米下手。

不时地，悲剧也会发生；一位兄弟与他的妻子过世。而在极少数的情况下，孩子被托付给了我们。这样的生活往往充满了最多的痛苦与欢乐。狄克与我养育我们兄弟的孩子，与他们一同面对悲伤、同时也经历人生能赐予最甚的喜乐时光。

不论有没有孩子作伴，狄克与我都会白头偕老。我偶尔教教书，参加各种志愿活动；做翻译、护工、销售员，但从不在同一职业上用尽一生。狄克打趣说至少这样一来，没人能说我是个花瓶丈夫。我在各个鸟类学协会都小有名气；时不时写些有关鸟类的小册子，还为我的黑纹背林莺写了长一些的书。文章卖得都不怎么样，但我收藏的标本在全国各大博物馆都有展出。我们每年至少花几个月去世界各地旅行。狄克为要写的书记下笔记，我则试着完全沉浸在当地的文化与美食中。年轻的时候，我们互相挑战；一次又一次翻山越岭、上山下海，并肩经历更多的冒险。

亲朋好友仍将我们一同铭记：李奥波德与勒伯，狄克与宝贝，理查与内特叔叔。我们联手进行了无数研究，有时还作为共同作者一同出版，将两人的名字用白纸黑字永远连系在一起。

逍遥法外的那些世界里，我通常是先死去的那一个。糖尿病与心脏问题让我体质虚弱，而且我从来不听那些劝我戒烟、注意饮食的话。有些时候，为了孩子们，也为了狄克，我会注意身体；但更多时候我们纵情享受，想在有限的时间里尽情生活。通常的情况是我在生命最后几年里不断进出医院，最后也没能坚持下来。我一旦离开，狄克便会失去方向。他搬去与亲人同住；花大把的时间读书、照顾孩子、把家里人的花园打理得奢华无比。他常常死在家里，在睡梦中去世，或是在花园里劳作时因脱水而死。

要是他先走，那几乎总是因为某种事故或意外。我接到消息时会希望死去的是我而不是他。那之后我倾向于与世隔绝，尤其是当我们都已步入晚年的时候。我强迫症一般地整理他留给我的一切：文章、书信、画作、文件。有时我会把他的遗物捐给博物馆；他的许多仰慕者都希望更深刻地理解他的生活与作品。但更多的时候我把这些东西紧锁在家，不让外人接触。直到我死后再被家人发现、捐赠。我们被埋葬在家族墓地，在兄弟与父母身边长眠；而不是火化或沦落为医学院解剖室的练习用品。

这一刻，所有的可能性都在我眼前展现。有些世界里我们从未相遇，或是从未杀人，但却因没能信任彼此、没能敞开心扉而渐行渐远。我流连于这些世界中的爱，正如我同样珍视死亡。亲吻品尝过温暖血液的双唇；绞杀、捅穿、夺取性命的双手也曾温柔地爱抚。这些世界激励我们不断去向爱、成就与灵感的高峰。为了那西红柿与紫罗兰环绕的小屋，为成千上万个晚安吻，为那黑暗中紧握的双手——与这相比，几条性命根本无足轻重。我会杀人，已经杀了千次万次。如果谋杀能让我伴在狄克左右，那真是一个很小的代价。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：李奥波德家有三个孩子。最年长的迈克·李奥波德（1895年生），次子萨缪尔·李奥波德（1899年生），与幼子内森·李奥波德（1904年生）。阿道夫·格哈德·巴伦杰是内森的表兄，父母双亡后于1911年被李奥波德家收养。1936年，佩吉（佩格）·彼得森嫁给了迈克。  
> 勒伯家有四个孩子。长子阿兰·勒伯（1896年生），次子恩斯特·勒伯（1900年生），三子理查（狄克）·勒伯（1905年生），与幼子托马斯（汤米）·勒伯（1914年生）。他们的母亲是安娜·勒伯。  
> 注2：内森的父亲在两人入狱后5年因病去世。内森在葬礼后第二天才被告知其死讯，那之后的数周里他的精神状态十分不稳定，数次与其他犯人发生肢体冲突。他后来回忆说：“直到父亲去世前，我都觉得自己还是个孩子。但（他去世时）我意识到自己对家庭犯下了多大的过错。我意识到因为我，父亲在生命的最后五年有多么痛苦。然而我再也没有机会向他道歉、补救了。[…]那是我第一次认真考虑过去与未来的道路、想我犯下的罪，第一次意识到我的行为造成了如此严重的后果。那是我第一次彻彻底底地诚心忏悔，后悔自己五年前所做的事。[…]我肩上背负沉重的悔恨之意，于是我决心主动用行动赎罪。”  
> 理查的父亲在两人入狱1个月后就因慢性心脏疾病去世。内森因此得到短暂探望、安慰理查的机会，而理查怪罪自己让父亲生命的最后几个月十分难过。为了避免媒体新闻，勒伯家没有允许理查参加葬礼。（摘自https://loebandleopold.wordpress.com/prison/）  
> 注3：“宝贝鲁斯”（即小乔治·赫曼·鲁斯）是美国二、三十年代一位有名的棒球手。孩子们错以为内森“宝贝”的绰号是来自这位选手。  
> 译者的话：感谢亲爱的西湖帮我校对捉虫。需要注意的是作者注明了原作是“历史真人”，并不是音乐剧的同人。


End file.
